Avatar : Lycée Yangchen
by Petite Musette
Summary: En temps qu'ado, on regarde le monde d'un autre oeil, on découvre plusieurs sentiments, on grandit en sagesse, mais on traverse aussi des moments difficiles. Et les personnages de la serie que nous aimons tant n'échaperons pas à la règle...


**Auteur :** Petite Musette

**Note : **Je suis oh si fière d'être la première a poster une « fanfiction moderne » d'Avatar : le dernier maître de l'air en français ! Eh bah oui ! Je suis à la recherche de fanfictions qui se déroulent en temps modernes depuis la nuit de temps et je n'en trouve aucune en français alors qu'en anglais il y en à à l'appel ! Je me suis dit qu'il faut bien commencer un jour alors voila, je commence ^^

Remarque, je comprends que beaucoup n'osent pas parce que c'est très dur de faire ça tout en faisant un sorte que les personnages soient encore reconnaissables, qu'il gardent leur personnalité en d'autre mots. En tout cas j'espère que je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ce soit le cas ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier la première histoire que j'écris de ma vie =P

**Disclaimer : **_Avatar : le dernier maître de l'air___ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété de Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konitzko et Nickelodeon.

**Chapitre 1 **

**Le commencement**

« Bonjour tout le monde, nous sommes le 1er septembre aujourd'hui, Il est 7 heures du matin, le soleil brille, pas de nuages en vue, le temps IDEAL pour un premier jour d'école. »

Cria le présentateur radio d'un ton enthousiaste.

Aang pris son oreiller et couvris sa tête, ennuyé par la voix du présentateur radio, et essaya de se rendormir lors que….

- Réveil toi, 'tit tête ! Cria une jeune adolescente à côté de son lit encore plus joyeusement que le présentateur radio lui-même ne pouvait le faire.

Ce qui énerva Aang encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il ouvris ses yeux lentement, encore à moitié endormit. La jeune fille marcha vers la grande fenêtre de ça chambre et ouvrit les rideaux d'un coup sec. Aang couvrit ses yeux avec sa couverture quand les percent rayons du soleil brillâmes à travers sa fenêtre.

- ahh, Ty lee referme les rideaux ! Dit il d'un ton irrité.

- Comment est-ce que tu oses me demander ça ?! Bouge toi de la ! On a école aujourd'hui et j'ai pas envie d'être en retard à cause de toi ! Répondit Ty lee tout en tirent la couverture d'Aang.

- Ca va, ça va, j'suis réveillé… Lui rétorqua le jeune garçon en se levant.

Il marchât vers la salle de bain quand Ty lee l'écarta du chemin en le poussant, attrapa la poigné de la salle de bain avant lui et dit :

« Les filles d'abord »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et entra avec un grand sourire.

Aang soupira et dit :

« J'arrive pas à croire que je supporte ça, tout les matins… »

* * * * * * * * *

- Tu m'a l'air préoccupée, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Katara ?

- Non, rien d'important, c'est juste que, je me demandais si il y a des nouveaux élèves cette année, et si c'est le cas , ou sont-il ? Répondit Katara.

Yue, qui se trouvait à côté de Katara, soupira et dit :

« Bien sûr qu'il y a des nouveaux cette année. Seulement, ils ne viennent pas tous avec le bus de l'école. »

- Oui, sans doute… N'êtes-vous pas excité de savoir que c'est une nouvelle année qui commence, se dire qu'on va rencontrer pleins de nouveaux gens, ça va être cool ! Je me demande à quoi ils vont ressembler… Répondit Katara.

- Ils ressembleront certainement à des gens normaux, allant à un lycée normal tout comme nous, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Répondit Suki monotonement, assise devant Yue.

- Vous ne m'avez pas l'air aussi excité que moi d'être de retour au lycée…C'est quoi le problème ? Demanda Katara

- La réponse est dans ta question. On vas au lycée, qu'est-ce que ça a d'aussi 'cool', comme tu le dis? Ils font que nous bourrer l'crâne avec leurs histoires les profs… Répondit Toph, assise à côté de Suki, un paquet de chips à la main.

- Essayez au moins de voir le bon côté des choses, il y a pleins de choses à faire au lycée, ils n'essaient pas de nous 'bourrer le crâne'. C'est vrai que TOUS les cours ne sont pas forcément intéressant, mais il y en a qui le sont ! En tout cas c'est ce que je pense…Dit Katara essayant de les convaincre.

- Ouais, et t'es bien la seule…Répondit Toph d'un air indifférant en prenant une poigné de chips de son paquet.

Katara lui lança un regard irrité et se retourna.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda-elle à Sokka et Zuko assis derrière elle.

Sokka ignora sa question alors que Zuko écoutait la musique venant de son mp4 tout en regardent par la fenêtre – n'ayant pas entendu la question sans doute.

Katara soupira en disant : « Mouais…c'est bien pour ça que j'adore avoir des conversation avec vous, les gars… » d'un air sarcastique.

Le bus ralenti petit à petit et s'arrêta devant l'école.

- On y est… Dit Suki d'un air plutôt fatigué.

Elle se leva et marchât vers la sortie du bus.

- Regardez-vous, j'ai l'impression de traîner avec des vieillards de 80 ans, je comprends toujours pas qu'est-ce que vous avez aujourd'hui, dit Katara en sortant du bus, suivit par le reste du groupe.

- Qui dit Lycée, dit fini les vacances, plus de vacances veut dire travail et travail est égale à ennui total. Voilà pourquoi. Répondit Sokka d'un ton sec. Le reste du groupe (mis à part Katara) hocha la tête simultanément.

- La vie ne tourne pas au tour de l'amusement et les fêtes, il faut travailler et persévérer si vous voulez avancer. Expliqua Katara.

- Hier, comme à chaque année, ma mère adoptif me fait la morale sur ma conduite pour l'année scolaire comme quoi je dois arrêter de fréquenter les skate parcs et rester cloîtrer à la maison à travailler 24h/24 pour avoir le maximum partout, d'habitude elle arrête à 9 heures, l'heure à laquelle je dois aller me coucher, mais bizarrement, j'ai la forte impression qu'elle ma poursuivit jusqu'à l'école cette fois si. Dit Toph d'un ton sarcastique.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! s'objecta Katara.

- Essaie de ne pas être aussi parfaite, c'est tout ce que je te demande, lui répondit Toph agacée.

- Je ne suis pas ' parfaite ', je sais tout simplement faire la différence entre ce qui est bien et mal, et penser à s'amuser à tout moment c'est mal, vous devriez moins penser à vous amuser et plus étudier par fois ! lança Katara furieuse.

- Et toi, tu devrais moins étudier et penser à t'amuser pour une fois, lui rétorqua Toph froidement.

Katara soupira profondément. Elle fixa Toph d'un air énervé visiblement irrité par son comportement. Ayant le regard ailleurs, elle ne vit plus ce qu'il se passait devant elle et bouscula un passant par accident dans son moment d'inattention.

« Regarde devant toi ! »

Dit La personne que Katara venait de bousculer.

« Je suis désolée, C'est de ma faute, mais j'voulais pas… » répondit Katara paniqué.

Mais le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle éprouvait se transforma rapidement en indifférence quand elle reconnu la personne.

« Ah, c'est toi ? Peu importe alors… », dit-elle en se relevant.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses de toute façon. Au fait tu as réussi à être un temps sois peu malpoli, quel prouesse ! Honnêtement, t'es tellement parfaite que ta maladresse me surprend. Répondit Azula sarcastiquement en époussetant sa veste d'un air hautain.

- Azula, on ne ta rien demandé, alors va voir ailleurs si… Commença Toph avant de se faire interrompre par Azula.

- Pourquoi interviens-tu Toph ? Avoue que c'est parce que tu sais très bien que Katara ne répondra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui fit un de ses sourires sadiques, tourna son regard vers Katara et ajouta :

« Mais oui, bien sûr, t'es bien trop parfaite pour oser lever la main sur qui OU quoi que ce sois à l'école, la ou l'image de « la fille modèle » que les profs ont de toi risque d'être entachée. »

Katara lui fit le regard le plus menaçant qui lui était possible de faire mais aucun mot ne provenait de sa bouche.

- C'est bien ce que je pensai. Finit Azula en réciproquant le regard que Katara lui lançait d'un air provocateur toujours avec se même sourire .

« Allons-y les filles. »

Ceci dit, Azula s'apprêta à s'en aller avec Mai. Jin, qui elle aussi était un ' membre ' du petit groupe qu'Azula avait formée, détourna son regard vers Zuko qui se trouvais un peut plus loin.

- J'ai dit « Allons-y ». Répéta Azula en perçant Jin du regard pour lui faire comprendre son impatience. Effrayée, Jin la suivit elle aussi sans dire un mot.

- Utiliser le point faible des gens pour les énerver c'est sans doute son jeux préféré, il vaudrais mieux ne pas faire attention à ce qu'elle dit. Dit Yue en essayant de réconforter Katara.

- Ca je le sais très bien… Répondit-elle sans détacher son regard fixé sur Azula qui, petit à petit, disparaissait de son champ de vision.

- On ferait mieux d'y aller nous aussi pour ne pas être en retard en classe ! Dit Suki d'un air enthousiaste pour changer de sujet et détendre l'atmosphère. Yue et Toph la suivîmes, lors que Zuko prit la main de Katara pour lui faire signe d'attendre. La tête baissée, il lui demanda timidement :

« J'peux te demander quelque chose ? »

* * * * * * * * *

« Whoaaaw, c'est GIGANTESQUE ! », S'exclama Ty lee surprise de la taille de son nouveau lycée.

Elle prit Aang par la main et courut à l'intérieure en le traînant avec elle débordante d'enthousiasme à l'idée de venir là-bas tout les jours de la semaine.

- C'est encore plus beau à l'intérieure ! Dit elle, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Aang hocha la tête pour exprimer le fait qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Malgré le fait qu'il ne le montrait pas de la même façon que Ty lee, il était lui aussi fasciné par la taille et la beauté de ce lycée. Tout avait l'air si propre et fragile qu'on pourrait penser que le simple fait de toucher un mur pouvait le faire s'écrouler. Aang contempla l'intérieure du lycée une expression d'émerveillement sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant un très long escalier.

- il y a beaucoup de monde, pensa-t-il en voyant la foule de gens d'une part devant l'escalier et d'autre dessus.

Il tenta de trouver un autre chemin en vain. Quand il regarda au tour de lui, il remarqua très vite que ses yeux avaient rencontrés ceux d'une autre personne en haut de l'escalier. La personne en question était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns avec lesquels elle avait fait une queue de cheval. Son teint ébène mettait d'avantage ses yeux bleus cristallins en valeur. Les yeux de cette inconnue le fixaient d'un air interrogateur et rêveur – elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Aang commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise à cause du fait qu'elle le fixait de cette façon, mais malgré ça il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard. Au plus qu'il la regardait, au plus qu'il sentait un air de famille. Pourtant la raison pour laquelle il sentait cet air de famille lui était encore inconnue vu qu'il ne se rappelait en aucun cas l'avoir vu au par avant.

Soudainement, l'air rêveur dans les yeux de cette fille disparu, comme si elle revenait à la réalité.

Elle se retourna brusquement.

Un garçon avec une grande cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son visage lui dit quelque chose. Malheureusement Aang était trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il était entrain de lui dire. La fille s'en alla quelques secondes plus tard avec le jeune homme.

C'est à ce moment la qu'Aang senti une main se pauser sur son épaule.

* * * * * *

- Zuko, j'suis vraiment désolée…Dit Katara un peu gênée, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- C'est pas grave tu sais…Tu n'était pas obligé d'être d'accord, ce n'était qu'une simple proposition…Répondit Zuko un peu vexé.

Un silence incommode prit place. Katara prit la parole histoire de mettre fin au silence.

« T'auras des choses à faire avant de rentrer chez toi quand l'école sera finie ? »

Zuko prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de lui donner une réponse négative. Katara lui sourit et pointa vers le grand portail à l'entrée de l'école.

- Temps mieux ! On se retrouvera là alors quand l'école sera finie et on rentre ensemble. Ca te va ?

Zuko s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Euh…je sais pas trop. Répliqua-t-il de façon incertaine.

- Allé, tu serais prêt à refuser et laisser ton amie toute seule ? Insista Katara en lui faisant les yeux de biche.

- Très bien…

Katara le remercia.

- C'est toujours réconfortent de savoir qu'on a des amis sur qui compter ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle en lui souriant chaudement.

Zuko, qui avait tendance à éviter les situations trop 'émotionnelles', détourna le regard, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise

- Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller en classe, avant que ça ne sonne. Dit-il d'un ton gêné, histoire de changer de sujet.

Katara, habituée du comportement réservé de Zuko, ne fit pas trop attention à la gêne qu'il ressentait à son égard. Elle sorti son journal de classe pour vérifier dans quel local ils avaient court. Elle survolant la liste de locaux en glissant son doigt sur la page sur laquelle ils étaient inscrits.

« Ah ! », s'exclama-t-elle avec contentement quand elle trouva le local qu'elle recherchait.

- au locale nr 23, c'est par là. Dit-elle pointant vers les escaliers à sa droite.

Elle monta les marches de ce long escalier une par une malgré le nombre incomptable de gens qui s'y trouvait. Ce n'est qu'après s'être débattu qu'ils réussirent enfin à avancer dans la foule.

- On devrait interdire les gens de se rassembler ici, il y a tellement de monde qu'on arrivait à peine à nous déplacer ! Dit Katara lorsqu'elle et Zuko arrivâmes enfin en haut de l'escalier.

- Encore heureux qu'on ai réussi à passer, chaque début d'année c'est pareil de toute façon, on y peux rien. Répliqua Zuko avant de continuer son chemin vers leur salle de classe.

Katara regarda encore une dernière fois derrière elle, se demandant comment elle avait réussi à passer par cette foule énorme. Au moment ou elle compait continuer son chemin, une personne dans la foule attira son attention. Un jeune garçon qui semblait préoccupé car il regardait au tour de lui avec un air un peu perdu. Son regard rencontra le sien quelques secondes plus tard. Il avait quelques traits asiatiques ; la peau pale, les cheveux noirs et ses yeux d'un gris perçant regardaient droit dans les siens. Elle ressenti tout à coup des sensations de familiarités à force de le regarder.

– Je crois l'avoir déjà vue quelque part… Mais où et quand ? Pensa-t-elle.

Elle réfléchissait tellement profondément en espérant trouver des réponses à ses questions, qu'elle en oublia qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer, ce qui rendit le jeune garçon mal allaise.

« Katara ! »

Elle se retourna brusquement l'ors qu'elle entendit une voix familière l'appeler.

- Pourquoi tu traînes ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Zuko d'un air interrogateur.

- Ahh…euh…mais rien du tout, allons-y. Répondit-elle d'un air innocent, comme si de rien était. Elle continua son chemin vers sa salle de classe de façon hâtée. Remarquant le comportement dissimulateur de son amie, Zuko porta un dernier regard sur la foule, ce demandant qu'est-ce qu'y l'a poussait à ce comporter de cette façon.

Ne voyant rien de spécial, il abandonna sa recherche et suivit Katara.

* * * * * * * * *

Aang se retourna.

Il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux noir et aux yeux bruns devant lui.

La fillette lui sourit.

« Salut toi ! », dit-elle d'un air innocent

- Salut. Répondit Aang monotonement.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vue ici au par avant, tu es nouveau, n'est pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Je m'appelle Meng. Je suis en 1ème. Dit-elle avec ce même sourire candide, enfantin et mignon malgré la dent qui lui manquait qu'il était impossible de ne pas remarquer.

Sachant que cette école était une école primaire et secondaire ensemble - d'ou la taille - le fait qu'elle était déjà en secondaire étonna Aang d'une certaine manière. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait son âge, elle ressemblait encore à une gamine de 10 ans.

- Moi c'est Aang, j'suis en 2ème .

- Meng, Aang, ça rimes, c'est plutôt amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

- …Ouais, si on veux… Répondit Aang d'un air désintéressé. Il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une horloge. Il venait de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait pas perdre trop de temps, surtout parce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien le bâtiment et que les risques qu'ils se perde étaient donc très élevés. La couleur des joues de la jeune fille vira au rouge lorsqu'elle lui dit :

« Vu que t'es nouveau, si tu ne t'y retrouve plus, n'hésite pas à venir vers moi et je ferait de mon mieux pour t'aider… »

Soudainement, un énorme bruit répétitif envahit le bâtiment tout entier avant qu'Aang n'ait le temps de remercier la jeune fille. Le nombre d'élèves diminua instantanément alors qu'ils se précipitaient tous vers leurs locaux respectifs. La sonnerie était entrain de retentir.

- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, être en retard le premier jour d'école ça donne des mauvaises impressions, surtout quand t'es nouveau. Lui dit la jeune fille timidement avec déception.

Aang hocha la tête tout en lui faisant un signe d'au revoir de la main quand il s'en alla.

Meng resta sur place pendants quelques instants et soupira d'un air rêveur en le regardent partir.

* * * * * * * * *

La porte d'entrée de la classe s'ouvrit lentement. Une jeune fille très peu sur d'elle entra silencieusement, la tête la première pour vérifié si c'était bien le bon endroit. Elle chercha un banc pour s'asseoir et s'assit aussi tôt qu'elle remarqua une chaise libre au milieu de la classe. Elle sortit de son sac les livres qu'elle avait besoin pour le cours.

Le professeur entra.

Sa présence réduit les élèves immédiatement au silence. Ils prîmes tous place.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis madame Wu, je serai votre professeur d'anglais dorénavant. Comme c'est votre premier jour de classe et qu'il y a des nouveaux je vais faire l'appel, quand vous entendez votre nom, vous répondez «présent», compris ? Ca ne ma pas l'air si difficile que ça. Expliqua la prof de façon très soignée et ordonnée.

Elle prit la liste des élèves qui avait soigneusement été posée sur son bureau et commença l'appel :

- Voyons…Katara Whitman !

« Présente »

Proféra Katara comme il lui avait été commandé.

- Ty lee Chan.

- Présente! Répliqua Ty lee, assise au milieu de la classe.

« Toph Bei Fong...Yue Luna...Suki Kwan... »

Continua madame Wu pendant que chacun répondit « Présent » à leurs tours.

Tout se passa comme prévu jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

« Aang Chan. »

…personne ne répondit.

- Aang Chan ! Répéta-t-elle, mais le silence était la seule réponse.

- Quelqu'un sait où se trouve Aang Ch… » Dit-elle avant d'être interrompu par un frappement de porte.

« Entrez. »

- …c'est bien ici le locale nr. Vingt-trois ? Demanda la personne qui venait d'entrer.

- Oui c'est bien ici…Alors quelle est votre excuse ? Répondit madame Wu d'un ton strict et impatient.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge de façon décontractée. Il ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de timide.

- Excusez-moi le retard, je suis nouveau et…je ne m'y retrouve pas facilement. » S'expliqua-t-il avec un air légèrement désorienté.

- Je peux comprendre cela, mais ce n'est pas parc que vous êtes nouveau que vous pouvez vous permettre d'utiliser cette excuse tous les jours. Soyez-en conscient. Alors, vous êtes bien Aang Chan, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda madame Wu.

Aang répondit positivement.

- Très bien, essayez-vous.

Aang alla s'asseoir sans aucun mot.

- …Aang… se murmura Toph.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu le connais ? Demanda Suki assise à côté de Toph.

- On peu dire ça comme ça… Répondit Toph pendant qu'un large sourire apparu sur son visage.

J'doit vous avouer un truc ^^'

J'ai écris ce chapitre quand j'avais douze ans donc il se peut qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographes ou des constructions de phrases bizarres, mais ça n'empêche que j'ai franchement fait de mon mieux ! Il m'a fallu 2 ans d'éditage et d'attente avant que je n'aie le courage de poster cette histoire. Ca montre d'une certaine façon que j'ai besoin de beaucoup d'inspiration pour pouvoir écrire quelque chose de «convenable» parce que je tiens à ce que cette histoire ne soit pas juste une histoire parmi les autres, mais qu'elle soit intéressante, qu'elle ai quelque chose de spécial et pour cela, il me faut du temps. Malheureusement je ne suis pas l'une de ces écrivains qui arrivent à écrire des histoires extraordinaires en un claquement de doigt, alors si vous avez de bonnes idées pour la suite de l'histoire, n'ésitez en aucun cas à les poster ! J'apprécierai autant les compliments que les critiques parce qu'en temps que débutante, j'ai besoin des deux pour avancer, alors j'espère avoir des réactions le plus vite possible ! ^^


End file.
